Perfect
by mysticalpurple
Summary: What one has done in the past can jepordize one's future...  DHr
1. A High Level of Loathing

They were the perfect couple, and they knew it too. Everywhere they went, reporters would ask where they're wedding will be and if it was public. He was wealthy and she was gorgeous.

"Mr. Malfoy!" an incredibly annoying reporter called, "How are you and Giselle?"

Draco flashed a smirk that could make women swoon, "Absolutely perfect."

"And when's the wedding?"

"Soon." He waved off the others standing around and entered the redbrick building. Inside was Giselle Hawthorne, the stunning model that's face had been plastered on every magazine created in the Wizarding world.

"Hey sweetie!" she cooed, wrapping her arms around him, "You look fabulous!"

He removed her arms from his waist. "I have work."

"But honey, we need to go over wedding plans!" she picked up a few books from the table. "I won't let them slip by again."

"I have work," he said in aggravation. "Why don't you go shopping with your mates?"

Giselle frowned. "Ever since the Ministry announced your innocence, you've been acting strange. As if you aren't so innocent…"

"Giselle! I have work! Please go and get out of here!" he bellowed from his desk.

"Well if you're going to be so rude," she bit, "Then here's your mail! I'm leaving, don't expect me back soon!"

The door slammed behind her, giving Draco exactly what he didn't want. He looked at the envelopes from fans and business partners when one of the letters fell to the floor. Opening it, his cold grey eyes widened with fear.

"Granger." He growled before throwing the papers across the room.

333322221111

Hermione Granger sat at her dining table reviewing the reports her boss gave her. She was to edit and re-send them to her secretary, who would then send them to her boss. Before getting too focused, warm hands massaged her shoulders.

"Hey." She whispered, leaning into the masculine frame behind her chair, "How was your day?"

Michael Whitmore kissed the top of her head and continued to rub her collar bone. "Busy. Rachel Adams refuses to accept the fact that she hexed her husband before his accident."

"Bad day?"

"No," he sat in the chair next to her, "She was dastardly. I only wish she would drop the charges against Woody's Chairs. They can't afford a lawsuit like this. What about Dr. Wade? How's he treating you?"

"Like a bloody mule." She smiled into her paper, "He's a great guy, but very demanding. Where's Helena?"

"Helena is perfectly fine. She's sleeping like a baby." Michael stood up and kissed her cheek before going into the kitchen, "Are we having dinner with the Potter's tomorrow? Helena would love to see Ben again. Those two get along so well, it's uncanny."

Hermione neatly stacked her papers into her folders and placed them into her briefcase, "Yes. The Weasley's will be accompanying us as well. You know how Theodore and Helena get along as well."

"That's wonderful! I wouldn't mind chatting with Ronald about his work with Quidditch. Marvelous sport, that is."

She kissed him lightly, taking the wine glass he handed her. "I don't know about you, but I'm going to bed."

"With a glass of red wine? Hermione, are you feeling okay?" He laughed

She smiled, "No. I just want to go _crazy_ tonight."

Pulling his hand, she led him up the stairs and into their bedroom.

2323232323

_Move along, you filthy mudblood!" Draco Malfoy sneered. "You don't want to get hexed, now do you?"_

_Hermione spun around, remaining calm even tough the urge to shout was unbearable._

"_What are you looking at?" He asked impatiently. "I said move along!"_

_She glared at him, hoping to slap him. When he had a withering 'I hate you' glare in his own cold blue eyes, she attempted to knock him down onto the cold stone floor. "Don't you ever call me that!"_

"_What? Scared because your precious friends aren't here to protect your ass?" He glowered._

"_They don't need too." She said. "I can protect myself."_

"_Oh really?" Draco smirked. "Then prove it."_

_Hermione smiled. She held her wand behind her back, hoping he would do as she asked. "I will. Go ahead-- Hex me."_

_Draco had just pulled out his wand when Professor McGonagall had walked in to witness what was happening. "Mr. Malfoy! Miss Granger! Step into my office this instant!"_

_Hermione and Draco retained there normal posture and stalked into her office. Neither of them said a word, but were both thinking the same thing. _I wish I could've killed them off when I had the chance.

"_What exactly was going on?" She sat behind her desk. "And I want the truth, from both of you."_

_In unison, the two students broke out in there version of the story. Professor McGonagall had to lift her hands in protest. "Never mind-- I don't care what the two of you did. Detention for the both of you."_

"_Detention?" They asked in unison._

"_A week." She said. "Report to my office tonight at eight and we can begin."_

_The pair walked out of the office, glaring at one another._

"_You better watch yourself Granger." Draco spat_

_Hermione laughed. "Ha! Is that a threat?"_

"_Your damn right it is. Just make sure you come prepared for detention." He sneered, going the opposite direction she was_

"_Oh, I will." She whispered_

234234

Okay.

This is a huge apology to anyone out there that reads my other story. But this, and I do wish I could edit it further because I see a huge lack of descriptions and tons of grammatical mistakes.

And this wasn't written in 5 min. I have spent over a year perfecting this particular story, as well as a few choice others that have eaten up my summers/ free time in my room/ study opportunities (aren't missed) and long night hours to write this. IT'S REALLY LONG but unfinished. It was originally two separate stories, and I had written a 'Post-Hogwarts' quite unlike this one. It went nowhere, and I'm sad to say, 72 pages on word were ruined.

Post-Hogwarts story was started: Saturday September 16, 2006 8:54:00 AM

Hogwarts: Wednesday, April 5, 2006 10:37:00 AM

I'm a few years older now, so hopefully my narrating is erm… literate compared to DD (I want to weep whenever I look at it).

Alright, if you read VERY carefully, then you will see what the problem Draco has with Hermione.

But you have to read carefully. VERY VERY carefully.

o.O Dani/Mystical Purple


	2. Is Just as Passionate as Lust

Hermione, Michael, and Helena were all sitting at the dining table for their breakfast when a letter dropped in front of Hermione.

"What is it dear?" Michael asked, noticing the concerned look on her face as she read

She shook her head, "Nothing. Nothing at all… Helena, could you clear your plate and go upstairs? Mummy and Daddy need to talk privately."

Helena smiled and left the room. After the couple counted to ten in their heads, Michael was the first to speak up. "What is it?"

"It seems as though I have a problem with my ex." She said slowly, "Remember when we sent those letters when all he did was send them back?"

"Yes?"

"Now _he_ wants to go through with it." She smiled. "Finally!"

"Wait…" He took the letter, "Why now? Why after four years did he decide to take interest in your divorce?"

"I don't know." She said quietly. "Maybe he… oh."

The Daily Prophet had a cover story on the soon marriage of Draco Malfoy and Giselle Hawthorne.

Hermione picked up the paper in rage. "I think I know why! He's probably getting married, and wants a divorce so he can go through with it. That bastard!"

"Dear, lets keep in mind there is an eight year old sitting in her bedroom wondering why we wanted our privacy." He whispered. "Let's keep our language to a minimal."

She frowned and stared angrily at the letter.

Michael hugged her from behind and rested his head on the nook of her shoulder. "But I do agree. He is a bastard for doing this to you. Now why don't we schedule a meeting with this guy, and see what we can do."

"No. That's the reason why I left him." She quivered. "He wouldn't dare see me with him in public."

3920392

Draco Malfoy paced his study when Giselle popped in from her daily shopping trip. "Sweetie, you're home!"

"Stay away from me, Giselle. I don't know if we can get married just yet." He grew angrier and angrier as time passed as he waited for a reply from… _her_

She froze. "What do you mean, we can't get married?"

"I need to get divorced first, and my ex-wife is being so… stubborn." Draco sneered at the clock. "Where is it!?"

"You're married? Rubbish." She scoffed, picking at her nails.

He held up his left hand to her face, "Do you see it? Do you see the ring?" all of his fingers had rings attached to it, but a small _Hermione Forever_ was encrypted into the white gold wedding ring on his ring finger. "Do you see the welts this damned thing gave me?"

Giselle gasped and ran from the room, leaving Draco to vent his anger

234324

_234234_

_"Your detention will be alphabetizing the essays from twenty years ago and placing them neatly into a pile." Professor McGonagall said_

_Draco muttered an 'Easy' that only he could hear_

_"And no magic."__ She said before returning to her office, "No funny business… I can see you."_

_Draco's smirk vanished from his face, "What do you mean no magic?!"_

_"No wands, you twit." Hermione spat, "Now __lets__ get this over with. The more we do the less we have to do tomorrow."_

_"Look-" Draco started, but the froze when he saw McGonagall peer through the door, "You're right."_

_"What?" She asked, "I'm right?"_

_"Yes." He sneered, "Now let's get back to work."_

_Hermione smiled, 'No. Not until you repeat it."_

_"Repeat what?"_

_"That I'm right."_

_"No." He scoffed, picking up one of the many stacks of paper_

_"Say it." She teased, "Say it- Say it- Say it- Say it-"_

_"No!" He yelled, "Get to work!"_

_"Mr. __Malfoy__! Do you want another detention?"_

_"No." He said through his teeth_

_He glared at Hermione, "Don't be a pain."_

_Hermione ignored this, smiling inside. He said she was right, and he didn't want to admit it._

_The final day of their detention, Draco walked into the class room to find Hermione alone among the final stack of papers._

_"Where's McGonagall?" He asked, sitting on one of the desks_

_"Out."__ Hermione replied, "She went to St. __Mungo's__ for the weekend."_

_"Oh." He murmured, "Is that all that's left?"_

_"Yes. If we get this done then we can continue on with our lives." She laughed, "Then we wouldn't be here for our evenings."_

_He picked up the first paper, "Greg Schmidt, 1983. 'It is a smart decision to turn into an animal at will. A frog would be stupid, because you could be eaten. A hawk would be clever, but you would be noticed. That is why a dog or any other domesticated animal would be the better choice for an __animagus__.' Not bad."_

_Hermione giggled, "Not this one. This girl is talking about how mice are the dominant species, even to humans. Oh, she received a low mark."_

_Draco laughed. Not a sarcastic laugh, but a genuine laugh that he hadn't heard in years._

_Hermione felt awkward. She never heard him laugh before, and for her to hear it now was freaking her out. Was he going to pull out a knife and slice her? Or was he actually laughing?_

_Hermione went back to the pages when Draco started talking again, "How do you do it?"_

_"Do what?"_

_"How can you pretend to be someone __your__ not?"_

_Hermione felt her face getting hot, "What are you talking about?"_

_"Don't deny it. I have been watching you for the past few days. You make everyone around you believe that you know all the answers, when really you're just as scared as the rest of us."_

_"You don't know what you're talking about…" Hermione choked, "And I've been watching you, too."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Yeah.__ You act like a bad ass, when in the end you're just a softie."_

_"Now that's where you're wrong. I act the way I am. Never have I wished I wasn't, and never will I be something else."_

_They glared at each other, hoping the other to say something they could argue. As the minutes passed, so did their patience._

_"Your right about me," Hermione said after silence, "I am scared."_

_"I knew it!" Draco said triumphantly, "I figured you out!"_

_"Why would you?" She asked, "To find the 'real' Hermione? __To understand the real person behind this mask?"_

_"No." He spat, "It was just easy. You spend enough time with a person when she is off guard, you learn about them."_

_"You know _onething_. Don't go bragging." Hermione scoffed, "Besides, You may be mean to everyone, but when you find the one person who you care about enough, then you will suddenly realize that life isn't all that bad."_

_"Please Granger. I don't even care about my own mother." He mused_

_"That's cold." Hermione said, "Not even loving your own mum."_

_Draco grew angry. "You have no idea who she is."_

_"She gave birth to you."_

_"She didn't want me." He spat_

_"She raised you."_

_"No she didn't. She didn't even look at me in the face until I was ten."_

_Hermione smiled, "She put up with you."_

_"Put up with me? How is that hard?"_

_Hermione laughed, "You don't know, do you? It's hard for the people around you to put up with your crap."_

_"Shut up." He sneered, "You don't know what you're talking about."_

_"Yes I do. I know exactly what I'm talking about."_

_Draco had the urge to slap her, but he didn't want McGonagall to pop in at any moment and see him abusing her._

_"You don't see the people around you are _scared_ of you. They don't like you. They pity you."_

_"Shut up, __mudblood__."__ He growled_

_"-You don't trust your own mother because she doesn't like you. You need to realize that everyone around you wants to kill you, you're so annoying."_

_"Are you done?" He sneered_

_"No." She laughed, "I wish."_

_He glared at her, inching his way to her. If he hit her, she would shut up but then tell McGonagall who would tell Dumbledore who would tell his father who would get angry at him for causing __havic__ and disrupting the family order by making him communicate with the old bat some people call 'Headmaster'._

_If he called her names, she would cry and do the same thing as if he were to hit her._

_What could he do?_

_"You're angry, upset, worn, stupid, and I am pretty sure people have used you. Then again you have used everyone I know… You insult everyone because they are below you. You can't get the hint that not many people love you, if any,"_

_Draco stood inches from her_

_"One last thing.__ You're weak. You're the weakest person I know. You're weaker then-"_

_He kissed her. The only thing he could do but didn't even think of was to kiss her._

_At first it was light, but then became deeper and deeper. It seemed as if time around them had stopped._

_She kissed him back, forgetting everything she had just said_

_He picked her up and sat her down onto the table; her legs opened enough to wrap them around him._

_They didn't take off each other's clothes. They didn't move south on one another._

_He kissed her deeper and more passionately. Hermione put her hand to his face for needed support while Draco's hands ran through her hair, feeling every frizzled curl._

_His eyes opened and he noticed who he was kissing. Draco quickly pulled away, shock and fear running in his mind._

_"What did we do?" He asked_

_2342234_


	3. And Just as Sexy

Hermione and Michael were sitting in a classy wizard restaurant near Leeds with Harry and Ginny Potter and Ron and Lavender Weasley. Helena Granger, Benjamin Potter, and Theodore Weasley were sitting at a table next to them, talking and chatting about whatever nine year olds talk about.

"Hermione, I just adore your wedding ring. You've been wearing it for centuries now. It's a shame you haven't taken the Whitmore name!" Ginny gushed at her friend, "I can hear 'Hermione Whitmore' better then 'Hermione Granger'."

"Thanks," Hermione laughed, "But I'll stick to my last name, thank you."

Lavender began to boast about her own wedding ring. It wasn't near as large as Hermione's, but it was beautiful. As she went on and on about how Ron had accidentally proposed to the wrong person (she's heard this story nine times previous), Hermione looked to her daughter. The brown hair matching her own gives no doubt to her being her daughter. The blue and icy eyes show otherwise, but that is just a small difference to their almost identical appearances. Hermione smiled when she thought of the first time she brought her home to-

"Hermione?" Ron interrupted her thoughts, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm quite fine, thank you." She placed her hands in her lap. Tonight she was wearing very elegant dress robes that cost her a fortune- a fortune she gladly paid since the dress looked stunning.

000

The night ended in a happy note. All three families went home and lay to sleep. Hermione and Michael tucked Helena in when Hermione noticed a letter on the mail table.

"He wants to have dinner with me." She said collapsing into the lounge chair, "He prefers our place."

"I say you agree." Michael shrugged, "What harm could it do? I wouldn't mind a dinner with your ex. Then I'll find out who this guy is."

She shook her head, "I think I need to do this alone. The ring…" she looked down at the massive diamond on her finger, "Burns every single bloody time I think about you romantically. It hurts more then you can imagine. Sure, you could get used to it after the hundredth time, but the fact that I'm linked to him… it just angers me."

"I understand," he kissed her temple, "I'll take Helena out for Ice Cream."

She shook her head, "No. Helena isn't allowed to have sweets. She'll stay here. Besides, I overheard you and Ron discussing a boy's night out? Why not make it tomorrow with Harry?"

Michael laughed, "You're right. I'll start writing the letter as you're writing what's-his-name."

She smiled and started the letter.

234234234

"Angel," Draco hissed, "What in bloody hell are you doing?"

Angel, a blond like his father, smirked, "I'm coloring, Uncle Draco."

"Angel, what are you coloring on?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. A book?"

"No." Draco said in frustration, "You are not coloring _on _a book. You're coloring _in _a book."

He snatched the spell book away from the ten year old, causing the kid to get angry, "That is _my _book, Uncle Draco! Mine!"

Draco Malfoy was the Godfather to Angel Parkinson, now Angel Malfoy. Pansy and her husband Blythe were killed by some Aurors three years previous, leaving Angel with him. Blythe Hutchinson was a Swedish Death Eater that had strongly disliked Draco (mainly because of the attraction Pansy had towards him), so Draco wasn't too upset for the loss. He was, however, angry that he had inherited the brats of the pair. But luckily for Draco, Angel didn't have the annoying Swedish accent that he, too, loathed.

"No, it isn't Angel." Draco snapped, "This is mine. If you want to ruin something, go play with Giselle's magazines."

"Okay."

Angel ran upstairs out of Draco's sight.

A familiar owl had arrived at its perch at Draco's desk, bearing a letter. Eager to open it, Draco snatched it from the beak and tore the edge of the envelope.

"Very wise, Granger." He mumbled while slipping the letter into a drawer

2342342

_The summer of their sixth year, Hermione saw Draco again. She was walking down a muggle Paris street with her good friend Charlotte. His eyes widened when he saw her. He didn't expect to see her for another two months._

_Draco was in Paris because his Father had requested him to be with Devon Worchester, the son of a good friend of Lucious. They were to practice becoming Death Eaters. It wasn't the biggest priority on his list, but it was something he wanted to do: Follow in his father's footsteps._

_Hermione was in Paris because her parents let her spend a month with her pen pal. They had been sending messages back and forth every month since they were nine. Since Hermione was growing up and because Charlotte didn't know she was a wizard, they allowed her to do it._

"_That boy is cute." Charlotte said, "Makes me hungry."_

_Hermione laughed, "I don't think he is."_

_They walked into a baguette place down the road that Charlotte told her was 'Divine'. Hermione had only been to Paris once before but that was with her mum when she needed to make a house call._

"_How is your stay, Hermione?" She asked after ordering_

"_It's great. Thank you for letting me visit you."_

"_Merci." Charlotte said to the counter boy when she got her food, "Seen any boys you like?"_

"_Not many. Maybe I'm not the girl who falls in love at first sight." Hermione huffed, "This is good."_

"_Told you."_

_The girls walked to the Louve, the Eiffel Tower, and Charlotte's favorite teashop. When they were seated in the cafe, Hermione saw Draco walk in._

_Actually, Charlotte saw him first, but Hermione was the first to take in his presence._

"_There is that cute boy from earlier." Charlotte smiled, "I want to talk to him."_

"_No Charlotte-" Hermione cried but it was too late. Charlotte had brought Draco to the table and invited him to sit down with them._

"_Hello ladies." Draco said smoothly, specifically to Hermione, "How are you?"_

"_I am good. How about you Hermione?"_

"_Fine." She said bitterly, "Charlotte, the cashier boy winked at you."_

"_He did?" She asked, "Excuse me."_

"_What are you doing here?" She whispered to Draco. "And why did you come with her? She's a muggle. You don't like them, remember?"_

"_I don't. It was just to amuse her. If I said no, then that would mean I wasn't a very good gentlemen."_

"_Oh, just sod off, will you?" She spat, "I want a peaceful vacation."_

"_I didn't come in here for you, Granger." He said, "I wanted some of the finest tea in Paris."_

_Hermione rolled her eyes and left to sit on a bench outside. After a few minutes, Charlotte followed, "What are you doing out here Hermione?"_

"_Room was stuffy."_

_Charlotte smiled, "That's okay. Tomorrow I will make it better."_

_Hermione nodded and they continued down to the park._


End file.
